russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZRL-AM
DZRL Radyo Ronda Batac is a radio station owned by Radio Philippines Network and Nine Media Corporation. Its studios, offices, and transmitter are located at RPN Building, National Highway, Batac, Ilocos Norte, which is a stone's throw away from the Batac Campus of the Mariano Marcos State University. The station operates at 639 kHz on the AM band. It also serves as a relay station of sister station DWIZ 882 Manila Brief history of DZRL Radio Radio station DZRL was the first radio station to be established in Laoag City and in Ilocos Norte. Its first location is at the Bueno Building in Laoag City from 1959 to 1964. In 1972, when the station was under the management of Kanlaon Broadcasting System, it decided to transfer to Batac, Ilocos Norte, with the commitment of helping the development of the town politically and economically because Batac is the fastest growing municipality among the 22 municipalities of Ilocos Norte. At the beginning DZRL was first housed at second floor of the Mangapit building, located just in front of the EUREKA High School in Batac Ilocos Norte, equipped with a brand new 1k NEC transmitter but without a tower antenna, limiting its signal reach. The following year DZRL transferred to a better and bigger location at Brgy. 7 Caunayan, Batac City, Ilocos Norte, situated along the Laoag-Manila Highway. The station is at this site to this day. The first manager of DZRL Batac was Mr. Claudio Abon, a retiree from military service, but he did not stay long. Chief announcer Mr. Romulo Albano took over the managership of the station, but again he did not stay long because in 1974 the Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation opened its station, DWLW, in Laoag City. Mr. Ricarte Lauricio, then the program traffic manager of DZRL, was next appointed and took over the management of DZRL from 1974. Today the station is managed by Mr. Edgar N. Cirera. DZRL is the only radio station in Ilocos Norte, whose operation was not disrupted during Martial Law. This makes DZRL the most popular and most listened to radio station in the province, disseminating important news and information from the government. Because of improved facilities, DZRL can also reach neighboring Ilocos Sur. Radio station DZRL was the first radio station to have an audio streaming website in Laoag City and in Ilocos Norte and now audio and video streaming via www.dzrlbatac.tk June 16, 2012 to the present. Introducing new moves to better run Station with the Mother Station Plan, initiated by USEC Robert Rivera, President of RPN to hook up and disseminate latest news event from the point of origin even in the remotest area, as far as DZRL signal can reached. While DZRL focus serving the Ilocanos over the airlanes, under the leadership of Mr. Renato S. Lagadon, The singing broadcaster. Some innovations in programing to cater the interest of the public. Intimately vary programs closely with Mother Station Plan to support and give all effort to develop RPN as prime destination of listeners. Currently, DZRL relays some programs of sister station DWIZ 882 Manila and contributes to the station through its correspondent Ronald Domingo. The present Operations Technician, Mr. Leebert C. Puyot, And announcer Mr. Ronald Domingo. Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:RPN News and Public Affairs Solar Television Network Category:Radio stations in Ilocos Norte Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1959